I've Never Done This Before
by Parachutingkitten
Summary: This is my first go at Ducktales fanfiction, so tell me what you think! A small little fic about trying to figure out what even a crush is. Takes place when the ducks are 16ish.
1. Chapter 1

"Me? What about Dewey? You two are always doing stuff together."

Webby Signed. "Yeah. But I kinda wanted to do something productive today. Granny says I need to be 'actively trying to better myself' or whatever, and I thought you'd be the best person to help me out!"

Huey looked down at the pages of the book he had been reading. It had been a slow day around the mansion. Everyone was looking for something to do, and for Webby to come to him had caught him off guard. She was usually off with Dewey on some goofy quest, or being pushed into potentially dangerous situations with Louie, but here she stood, leaning on the back of the couch he lay on, looking down at him. They had done things together before of course. Chores around the house, and stuff with his brothers, but her looking to him for entertainment was kind of flattering.

He closed the book, and sat up to look at her more directly. "A safe, educational adventure… Sounds fun! What were you thinking of doing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You're the one with all the badges. What do you want to teach me?"

"It's a nice day outside. Why don't we do something out there?"

"Like rock climbing!"

"No. Too much equipment to put together last minute."

"Scuba diving!"

"Even more equipment."

"Boating?"

"We would need more people too-"

"Canoeing?"

Huey thought for a moment. Canoeing was fun and all, but something about being out in the middle of the ocean with Webby made him nervous.

"How about we go geocaching? It's where you use GPS to find coordinates that-"

"Canoeing it is then!"

Webby ran out of the room, presumably to get their gear ready, leaving Huey sitting in the middle of the room, confused and conflicted. Canoeing with Webby made him nervous for two reasons. First, there was a high chance the boat would end up capsizing with her attempting to take control. Two… they would be alone. It had been a good 5 years since they had met, and since then things had changed. Feelings had developed. Feelings which he had desperately tried to ignore and repress and discredit since he had begun feeling them. I mean, there's no way he could reasonably have a crush on _Webby_… right? I mean, she was the weird girl a few doors down who had kidnapped him on more than one occasion. That alone had to be a deal breaker to any sane person. She's chaotic and unpredictable and… and you know, the more he thought about it the less it helped.

Besides, even if he did like her, there was no way she could like him back, so it was unreasonable to pursue any course of action regardless. I mean sure, she had looked to him for a private activity to do together in her free time today, but that didn't mean anything, right?

…right?


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that's everything" Huey dusted off his hands, looking at the back of the truck.

"This is going to be fun!" Webby smiled at him. "I feel like I never spend enough time with you anymore." She hit him playfully in the arm, and ran towards the front of the truck to get in. Huey rubbed his arm, still staring blankly ahead.

"…Yeah."

He took his place in the driver's seat and turned the keys.

"You sure Dewy won't mind us using his truck." Webby glanced back at the mansion.

"He never uses it anyway. He can't complain." Huey rolled his eyes, pulling out of the driveway, as a dinging sound began chiming repeatedly. Huey glanced over at Webby, seeing no sign of a seat belt.

"The car's yelling at you, Webby,"

"I know," she groaned. "I'm pulling up the GPS give me a sec."

"Safety first. I'm legally responsible for your seat belt situation."

"What are you going to do? Stop the car?"

Huey hit the brakes, waiting to turn out of the neighborhood. He leaned on the steering wheel, looking over at Webby.

She rolled her eyes, reaching for the seat belt. "Convenient timing," She giggled.

"I know, so dramatic, right?" Huey smiled, pulling onto the road.

"GPS says 10 minutes." Webby scrolled through the stats on her phone. "And it looks like the weather should be nice! Not even that much wind."

"Canoeing on a windy day can be a disaster. Especially with inexperienced rowers. Not to say that I don't believe in you! Just… It'll be easier this way."

"It's okay! I get it. I don't have much experience with boats of any kind to begin with. Or… most other normal recreational activities." She chuckled halfheartedly, turning off her phone, and looking out the windshield as the car went quiet. This startled Huey a bit. Silence was filled with uncertainty. He didn't like no knowing what was coming. It put him on edge.

"So, what have you and Dewy been doing lately? I heard something about a Cereal quest?"

"Oh, yeah," Webby chuckled. "It's… kinda silly. But It's fun! Anything with Dewy is always fun."

"I'm not sure about that. Anything with Dewy is definitely… an adventure."

"Stop it," Webby sent him a stern look."

"What?" Huey giggled.

"You're too hard on your brothers, you know that?"

"Oh no, I'm being easy on them," Huey grinned.

Their smiles faded as the silence returned.

"But seriously, how are you guys?"

"We're fine," She shrugged. "I do feel like I'm getting a little more superficial with him though. Like… I can't be as open with him anymore."

"I thought you and Dewy shared like… everything."

She thought for a moment. "Look, I love Dewy to death. He's my best friend, has been for a million years. He's great for telling little secrets, and fun stories, but he's still just so…"

"Dense?"

"Immature. Like, I don't feel like I can talk with him about what I'm really feeling. About my big questions. I don't know if I told him that he would get it. Like _really_ get it, you know?"

Huey sighed, knowing she was describing his brother to a tee. "Yeah."

"I don't know. I've been feeling pretty closed off recently in general. I guess I've just had some weird realizations in my life, and I just haven't really had anyone to talk to for one reason or another…" Webby stopped, silent for a moment. "Could I ask you something kinda serious?"

"…Umm." This concerned Huey more than the silence.

"I'm sorry. That's a weird thing to ask-"

"No, it's okay, you can ask me," Huey stopped her.

Webby sighed, her fingers picking at each other. "Do you think I… that I'm a good person?"

This caught Huey off guard. Webby was probably the nicest person he knew. And she certainly didn't seem like the self-deprecating type. Where was this coming from?

"Why would you think-"

"It's just… For as long as I can remember, I've been trained to be this hyper intense, self-defending, mini weapon. And I just… I was stuck in the mansion for so long, so the more I've gotten to interact with the real world, the more I've realized that the way I… _think _isn't normal. Most people don't scan a room for potential weapons the moment they walk in. Most people don't determine the best way to incapacitate their friends. Most people don't… work like me. And I didn't really notice it at first, but it's like this weight that sits at the back of my chest, and it never leaves. And… I feel bad about it. Like if people knew what was going on inside my head, they'd… be scared of me."

Huey was silent, his mind blank and his head rushing as he listened. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her how wrong she was. How everyone saw her as anything but the weapon she had described. How none of that should matter to anyone who really knew her, and how silly it was to even entertain the thought. But he was driving.

So he didn't.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense-"

"I get it." Huey cut her off. "It's this world that sits inside your head that no one else knows about and yet consumes everything that you do. All the time. And no one can tell, but… it's your whole life."

"…Yeah."

"You know, my mom left, and Donald was always working and… I had to grow up _so_ fast. No one else was going to be there for my brothers, so I had to be their support. I always had to be the one to keep them safe, and watch their habits, and make a plan, and say no, and… It feels like you're a machine sometimes. And it's just… the way you're wired. Forever. Whatever you do, you just can't shake it."

Huey turned off the road, and into the park parking lot, the truck jerking to a stop as they arrived.

"Huey, are-"

"I'm fine," Huey brushed it off, turning to look at her. "But the point is, everyone has their filter for life. And yours might be a little more intense, but it's not your fault for having it. And I know I can't speak for anyone else, but I sure as hell don't care if you have a designated method for knocking me out, because I know it comes from a good place. It's actually kind of nice to have someone around who you know has a plan to protect you if things go wrong."

"Thanks." Webby smiled, the car seeming just a little bit brighter, and the tension lifting just a little more.

"And of course, you're a good person," He added, pulling up the parking brake. "I'd do absolutely anything for you, because you're-" Huey stopped short, realizing something. "Absolutely wonderful."

Her smile grew as their eyes remained locked for a moment, Huey's heart rate subtlety accelerating in his chest.

"Why don't we get unpacking, huh?" She popped the door open, hopping out.

Huey turned to look at his reflection in the windshield, slouching back in his seat, and digging his fingers into his hair.

"Holy. crap. I like Webby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright! So, how does this work?" Webby asked, looking down at their belongings they had hauled beside the lake. But Huey's eyes were stuck on _her_. He was caught in this weird, confused daze. He had to face facts. He liked Webby. He had been ignoring it for a while, but it was so clear now.

And he didn't really know what to do about it.

Webby turned to look at him, still waiting on an answer. "How does this work?" She repeated.

"Sorry," Huey shook himself out of it. "We put the canoe in the water, very carefully place our supplies in the middle, and then we, even more carefully, get in. I'll be the sternman since I'm more experienced, and you can be the bowman."

"What does that mean?"

"...It means you sit in the front," Huey sighed, picking up a life jacket.

"Ooo! Yay!" Webby picked up her ore, wielding it like a staff as she looked out over the lake. "I'm so ready for this!"

"Safety first!" Huey tossed her the jacket. She caught it, staring down at it blankly.

"What? You legally responsible for my life vest situation too?"

"Nah, I'd just rather you not drown," he shrugged with a wink.

Webby smiled coyly at him and resigned to struggling with the various straps that now had to be buckled around her. Huey picked up his own life vest, still sitting at the very stressful crossroads at the forefront of his brain.

What was he supposed to do? Knowing that you have a crush on someone doesn't exactly make being around that person any easier. Was he supposed to just keep going then? Pretend that he hadn't made this earth bending revelation? Knowing him, things were about to get real weird, real fast, and Webby is the kind of person who will force your secrets out of you. Ignoring it was not going to be an option. Then what? Tell her?

_That can't be right. _

"You ready over there?!" Webby's voice came from the edge of the lake. "I've already got the canoe in the water!" Huey looked up to see Webby waving frantically at him.

"Yeah! Right, just a second!" He called back to her. "Come on Huey. Shake it off. It's just Webby," He muttered to himself, picking up their backpack of things and starting over to the dock.

"You seem out of it. You okay?" And… she already knows something's off.

"What? Me?! No. I'm great." He forced a smile. "In fact, I feel… more like myself… than usual. What would even make you think something like that?" he shook his head, knowing that speaking any more wasn't going to help.

She shot him a questioning glance, taking the backpack from him. "Your straps are messed up." She pointed to his life vest, as he glanced down, finding that, indeed, the straps were not lined up with each other.

"You said our stuff went in the middle, right?" Webby asked, a thud coming from the canoe.

"Yeah," Huey sighed, quickly undoing the tangled straps.

"And I get to go in the front, right?"

"Well, yeah, but the front is the less important position, you understand that, right?" He asked, still focused on hurriedly re tying his straps.

"Yeah, but the front is more fun!" Webby laughed.

"Well, that's debatable," Huey argued, looking up to find her already standing in the middle of the boat. "Webby! Slow down! You don't want to tip it!" He kneeled down, holding onto the edge of the canoe. "Balance is very fragile in these things!"

"Stop worrying! We've fought literal Gods, I think we can handle a canoe," She rolled her eyes, and leaned down, meeting him at eye level. Huey could feel his heartbeat pick up a bit being this close to her. "Plus, I'm wearing your stupid life vest. What's the worst that could happen?" Webby lifted Huey's hat, standing up, and placing it on her own head. "Now, off to adventure!" She lifted her ore in the air victoriously.

"Could you stop moving around so quickly!" Huey gripped the boat. "Seriously, sudden movements will capsize us out on the water."

"Okay, okay, I get it," She rolled her eyes. "No teasing you on the water."

Huey picked up his ore and stood, letting go of the boat. "Could I please get my hat back?  
Webby smiled, ruffling his hair. "You know, you look cute without your hat. If anything, you should let me steal it more often."

Huey could feel himself freeze.

Cute? What exactly did she mean by cute? She was probably just teasing him again… right? Teasing. Wait. Don't girls usually tease guys they like?

Hold on. What? No. That's not right.

That _can't_ be right… right?!

"You getting in, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Huey took a deep breath. "You just slowly make your way to the front while I get in so we can keep it balanced, okay?"

"You got it, Skipper!" Webby took a cautious step forward as Huey began to board.

"How long do you think we'll be out?"

"Um… I don't know. Hadn't really thought it out that far." Huey admitted, pulling his other foot off the dock.

"Well, we should probably get back before dinner. But that gives us hours!" Webby chuckled.

"...hours." Huey breathed, realizing what he'd gotten himself into.

Him and Webby. On this tiny thing. In the middle of the water.

...for hours.

This was no way this was going smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was out, the water was clear, and there was just a hint of a breeze running through the trees. It was actually quite a beautiful day despite the extreme turmoil consuming Huey's mind.

Liking someone was a strange feeling for him. He didn't know what to make of it. It was a feeling of awe, and appreciation, and genuine joy. But there was this strange paranoid strain that ran through it all, filling him with doubt and worry and just a general sense of dread. Huey did not like this. These were the kind of emotions that tended to spiral in him, and he knew it. He had to do something. The tension was difficult to take now, and he certainly couldn't stand containing it forever, so he only had a few options. He either had to tell her, or he had to get over it. The second option was obviously seeming very preferable, but it wasn't something he had an abundance of control over.

"Oh! Get a picture of me! It'll look so pretty with the mountains in the background!" Webby spun around on her seat, rummaging around in the backpack for her phone. They had reached the middle of the lake and decided to take a break from rowing for a moment, just drifting and enjoying the sun.

"Webby… I feel like I should be honest with you-"

"Well I hope so!" she chuckled, finding her phone. "You should be honest to everyone, right?" She handed it to him as he reluctantly took it.

"Yeah," Huey sighed. She wasn't exactly picking up on the gravity of his thoughts like he'd hoped. "Anyway, it's not really a big deal, but I feel kind of weird about it, and I don't want you to think it's weird. It's not weird! But I am nervous about it."

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled, standing up.

Huey gripped the edges of the canoe as it wobbled. "Careful! All these sudden movements aren't good for our balance!"

"Don't worry! I've got it!" Webby waved it off. She still wore his cap on her head and held her ore in her hands. She ran through a few poses while Huey framed the shot, before finally settling on one.

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" She told him.

He took a few pictures, smiling at the way the photos captured the gleam of the sun on her hair. "Look, I feel like you deserve to know, but I don't want to mess up your day or anything." He handed the phone back to her as she scrolled through them, still standing.

"Why would it mess up my day?" She shrugged, looking through the pictures. "I mean, you don't have any evil dark secrets, do you?" she laughed. "Hey! We should get some together!" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, no, that's okay." Huey insisted. But Webby had already squatted down, snapping several selfies with the both of them.

"These are gonna look great!" Webby squealed, standing back up.

"So… you want me to tell you?" Huey asked.

Webby turned around, heading back towards the front of the canoe.

"Sure. Whatever it is, just tell me, I'm sure you're overthinking it. You always do."

Huey bit his tongue, taking his last brief moment of indecision. He tried to clear his mind. He just needed to get it off his chest.

_It's not a big deal. Just say it. It's just words. Words are easy. _

"Webby… I think I like you."

The words fell out of his mouth so perfectly, as if they had always been there. It felt good to say it. He felt lighter. He felt good! All that dread and anxiety was gone. Like it was washed away by the breath that had delivered the words. It was a beautiful feeling of confidence and satisfaction and… peace.

But it all only lasted for about a fraction of a second.

"What?!"

Webby violently spun around, the movement tipping the boat before-

BOOM!

The canoe flipped.

Both of them smacking into the water with no warning and less than optimal focus. Huey resurfaced first, Webby quickly following, both of them desperately latching on to opposite sides of the upended canoe.

"The hell was that!" Huey snapped.

"You're asking me?! I'm not the one dropping drama bombs in the middle of a lake!" Webby shot back. "Do your confessions often end in capsized boats?!"

"I don't know! I've never done this before!"

"Yeah, that's pretty clear," she scoffed.

"You told me to tell you!"

"I didn't know it was gonna be _that!_"

"I was just telling the truth!"

"Well, you didn't exactly handle the delivery very well!"

"Oh, and your reaction was any better?"

"I'm sorry! I've never done this before!"

"Done _what?_"

"Tell a guy that I like him back!"

This revelation shut them both up. A moment passed as they looked at each other, still gasping for air as they realized, despite their tone, they were very much in agreement.

"So…" Huey began. "You… _do_ like me?"

"Well… yeah," her statement had a hint of uncertainty to it. He could see the wheels in her head still spinning.

"Oh," Huey sighed. "Well this is strange... I didn't think it would be this simple."

"What? Getting me to like you?" Webby joked, returning to herself a bit.

"I don't know." Huey shrugged. "People always make such a big deal about it, but that was all pretty straight forward. It's like you didn't even have to think about your answer."

"Huey, I've had a crush on you all summer!" She chuckled.

This only served to confuse him further. "But I haven't even seen you much this summer."

"Why do you think I've been avoiding you?" she rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening.

"But… why _me_ though? I mean, I'm not cool or brave or… some would argue fun-"

"Huey," she stopped him. "You're smart, responsible, mature, caring, sweet, honest, genuine, and you're a _ton_ of fun! You're so much more than you ever give yourself credit for!"

Huey couldn't help but let a smile sneak onto his lips as she spoke. "Webby I-" but he stopped short as something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"The backpack!"

He let go of the canoe, swimming towards their supplies that were barely floating beneath the water just a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about that!" Webby chimed in, watching as he grabbed it, swimming back towards her.

"Also, are you okay? I never asked you-"

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Huey answered, out of breath again. "Well, I'm glad we wore the life jackets," he concluded.

"...We should probably get back to shore," Webby sighed.

"Yeah," Huey agreed.

It was a journey of sparse words and heavy breathing, but after a few minutes they had reached the shoreline, both of them shoving the canoe up onto land and bracing themselves on its edges to catch their breaths.

"So…" Huey started. "Are we like… a thing now then? Do we tell people? Do we hold hands? What do we do? How does this work?"

Webby leaned across the now sturdy canoe, placing a kiss on his cheek, and sliding his now sopping wet hat back onto his head.

"Why are you asking me?" She chuckled. "I've never done this before."


End file.
